Degrassi School History
Degrassi Community School Degrassi Community School is a fictional junior high/high school in the teen drama television series Degrassi: The Next Generation and the titular academy primarily associated with it. It consists of students from grade 7 through grade 12 and the student body is made up of the cultures and backgrounds, paralleling and reflecting the multiculturalism associated with Toronto. The school originally was split up into separate, for grades 7-8 and another for 9-12. In season two, the school decided to merge (mainly so that the characters could all attend the same school) and house grades 7-12. However, this is not a real school; it is a warehouse made to look like one. After season 4, there have been no characters on the show, minor or major, in grades 7 or 8. History Opened in 1976 as Degrassi Junior High School, the facility is believed to have been operating continuously. In the late 1980s, it combined with a high school, and became Degrassi High. The school was remodeling and renaming of the school as "Degrassi Community School" for the school year starting in September 2001, and played host to a 10th High School Reunion shortly thereafter. The Community School was originally intended to be a junior high school, but the board decided at the last minute to close a nearby high school, and open enrollment at Degrassi to both junior high and high school students, causing a strain on the newly reopened school's resources. The school's first ever nighttime dance was in 2001, named "Starlight, Starbright". (Eye of the Beholder) In 2007, Degrassi Community School merged with rival school, Lakehurst Secondary School, causing a lot of friction between both schools resulting in many fights and hatred toward each other. Media Immersion Program One of the most distinctive programs featured in the Degrassi Community School, is its Media Immersion Program (taught by Mr. Simpson and held in the computer lab). The program features over 50 high speed computers with internet access as of 2001 and other educational programs. It also features the most up to date media software programs, all part of the new renovation planned by Mr. Raditch, "proudly bringing Degrassi to the 21st Century". Computer lab uses network notably using a system called "D-Mail" where students may instant message each other and of course, send e-mails. Eighteen new computers were provided by the television program NaK, News About Kids, in exchange for showing their morning broadcasts. Though biased and a source for propaganda which also promotes certain commercial products, the NaK broadcasts were consented to be shown by vote of parents of the Degrassi students. Faculty * Principal Daniel Raditch, (Former) Principal and Literature teacher in the Degrassi Junior High series (2001–2004) * Principal Daphne Hatzilakos, (Former) Science Teacher + Gym/School Coach, Former Principal (2004–2009) * Principal Archibald Simpson, Current Principal and former Media Immersion Teacher (2001–Present) * Mrs. Laura Kwan, Former English + Drama Teacher (2001–2009) * Mr. Darryl Armstrong, Gym/School Coach + Math Teacher (2001–Present) * Ms. Dawes Art + English + Drama Teacher (2006/2009 –Present) * Ms. Oh, Media Immersion Teacher (2010 –Present) * Ms. Sauve, School Guidance Counselor * Mr. Don Perino, History Teacher * Mr. Ellis, Chemistry & Science Teacher * Mrs. Smith, Secretary * Sheila, (Former) Lunch Lady Layout Completely renovated and changed by 2001, the Degrassi Community School features untraditional design schemes using new materials. Named a Community School, Degrassi does not follow the typical public school layout but closer to being identified as an alternative school. By 2002, the school had yet again been completely changed and reinvented as it underwent a merge to become both a Junior High School and High School. There are multiple unique aspects of the Degrassi school. In the spacious front lobby, a mural outlooks the front steps, one later redrawn by Jimmy Brooks. Written primarily at the top of the walls above the locker/hallway areas, there are a number of inspirational quotes employed. The main foyer is host to Degrassi's own motto, written larger and bolder than the other quotes. The actual set for where the school scenes are shot in is a warehouse in an Epitome Pictures studio. Outfitted to look like an actual school, the set features perhaps the most intricate and detailed designs, including numerous fliers, bulletins, and posters pertaining to the fictional Degrassi Community School. The studio is also used for filming the other sets, such as character's rooms, in the series. Extracurricular activities 'Degrassi Basketball Team' Mr. Armstrong (2001: coach), Jimmy Brooks (2001-2007: captain; 2006-2007: assistant coach), Spinner Mason (2001, 2003: team manager), Sean Cameron (2001-2004), Derek Haig (2005-2007), Coach Carson (2008: coach), Dave Turner (2008), KC Guthrie (2008-present), Drew Torres (2011-present) Degrassi Football Team Danny Van Zandt (2007-2008: capitain), Bruce The Moose (2007-2008), Sav Bhandari (2007-2008), Derek Haig (2007-2008), Jane Vaughn (2007-2008), Riley Stavros (2007-2011: captain), Zane Park (2010-2011), Drew Torres (2010-Present), KC Guthrie (2010-Present), Owen Milligan (2010-Present) The Grapevine Liberty Van Zandt (2001'''-'2007), Ellie Nash (2003-2006), Anya MacPherson (2007-2011), Chantay Black '''Gymnastics' Manny Santos, Emma Nelson, Hazel Aden, Kendra Mason Lacrosse Terri MacGregor, Kendra Mason, Alex Nuñez, Serena Party Planning Committee Liberty Van Zandt, Toby Isaacs, Emma Nelson, Paige Michalchuk Spirit Squad (Later Renamed Power Squad) Paige Michalchuk (2001-2006: captain), Hazel Aden (2001-2006: co-captain), Manny Santos (2001-2005; 2006-2007: choreographer/co-capitain), Darcy Edwards (2004-2007: captain), Peter Stone (2006), Mia Jones (2006-2008: captain), Holly J. Sinclair (2007: captain) Anya MacPherson (2007-2011), Jenna Middleton (2008 - present), Chantay Black (2004-2011: capitain) Band Maya Matlin (2012-present),Tristan Milligan (2012-present), Zig Novak (2012-present), Tori Santamaria (2012-present), Ms. Oh (2012-present: manager) ; ; ; ; Student Council * President: Ashley Kerwin * Vice-President: Liberty Van Zandt ** Beginning of Presidency: Family Politics (103) ** End of Presidency: Before King Of Pain (403) * President: Marco Del Rossi * Vice-President: Alex Nunez ** Beginning of Presidency: King Of Pain (403) ** End of Presidency: Death of a Disco Dancer (503) * President: Liberty Van Zandt * Vice-President: Toby Isaacs ** Beginning of Presidency: Death of a Disco Dancer (503) ** End of Presidency: We Built This City (724) * President: Holly J Sinclair * Secretary: Danny Van Zandt ** Beginning of Presidency: Didn't We Almost Have It All '(804) ** End Of Presidency: 'The Rest of My Life (4) ' (923) *President: Sav Bhandari *Vice President: Holly J Sinclair ** Beginning Of Presidency: 'Breakaway (1) ' (1003) ** End Of Presidency: 'Dead and Gone (2) (1129) *President: Katie Matlin *Vice President: Marisol Lewis ** Beginning Of Presidency: Underneath It All (1) (1132) Alumni * Class of 1991: ' Bronco Davis, Lucy Fernandez, Christine Nelson, Caitlin Ryan, Archie Simpson, Derek Wheeler. * '''Class of 1992: 'Joey Jeremiah. * '''Class of 2006: Dylan Michalchuk, Tom. * Class of 2008: Hazel Aden, Marco Del Rossi, Paige Michalchuk, Ellie Nash, Alex Nunez,Amy Peters-Hoffman, Heather Sinclair. * Class of 2009: Jimmy Brooks, Damien Hayes, Toby Isaacs, Gavin "Spinner" Mason, Emma Nelson, Manny Santos, Chris Sharpe, Liberty Van Zandt. * Class of 2010: Bruce the Moose, Johnny DiMarco, Derek Haig, Kendra Mason, Peter Stone, Danny Van Zandt, Jane Vaughn. * Class of 2011: Sav Bhandari, Chantay Black, Leia Chang, Blue Chessex, Anya MacPherson, Zane Park, Holly J Sinclair, Riley Stavros. Special Cases * Sean Cameron - (left in 2005, returns in 2006 and got expelled for possession of marijuana) * Ashley Kerwin (dropped out in 2007 to pursue music career) * Jay Hogart - (expelled in 2005, later dropped out) * Terri MacGregor - (transferred to private school in 2004) * Craig Manning - (dropped out in 2006 to pursue music career) * Kevin Smith - (honorary diploma) * Mark Fitzgerald (arrested 2010 for bringing a knife to the school dance) Deceased Students * Claude Tanner (1991, Suicide) * Rick Murray (2004, accidental shot during a struggle with Sean Cameron) * J.T. Yorke (2006, stabbed by a student from Lakehurst High School) Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High *'Shoppers Drug Mart' - The drugstore where both Wheels and Joey visited to purchase condoms, and where Erica purchased her home pregnancy test. *'Lucy's house' - The location of many parties throughout the series. It was here where Spike and Shane had sex, and Spike got pregnant with Emma as a result. School's Out! *'Bronco's cottage' - The location where much of School's Out takes place. Degrassi: The Next Generation *'The Dot Grill' - A hangout place where most of the Degrassi Community School students go; the establishment serves food, drinks, and snacks. *'Zanzibar' - A strip club where Alex works in "Don't You Want Me?, Parts 1 and 2" (618 and 619). Unlike most of the locations mentioned in the Degrassi series, Zanzibar is a real strip club located on Yonge Street in Toronto. *'The Break-Room'- a pool hall where some degrassi students go to hang out and play pool. That is where Fiona first started to think Riley was gay. *'''Above The Dot- '''a teen night club that Peter opened in Season 9. Category:Degrassi Category:Fictional schools Category:Places Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:School Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2